Heol, Hyung!
by Kiika246-HIATUS
Summary: Tentang kesalah pahaman Taehyung dan Jungkook mengenai hubungan mereka. My fisrt ff! It's VKook/TaeKook. BxB.


.

.

.

Jungkook memijat pangkal hidungnya. Entah sudah berapa kali perutnya berbunyi. Berkutat dengan komputer selama ber jam-jam membuat kepalanya pening. Belum lagi Kim Taehyung, sahabatnya itu benar-benar tidak menghubunginya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, pria berusia dua tahun di atas Jungkook itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook bingung setengah mati.

 _Aku lelah, Kook. Ayo kita akhiri semua ini._

Mengingatnya membuat Jungkook ingin membanting komputer dihadapannya. Apanya yang di akhiri? Mereka bahkan belum memulai apapun!

 _Heol._ Bahkan Jungkook menganga lebar saat Taehyung mengatakannya sambil berlalu.

Dan bukannya saling menghindar. Seminggu ini mereka belum berkomunikasi karena kesibukan masing-masing. Jungkook yang sekampus dengan Taehyung tau kalau kampus mereka akan mengadakan sebuah pesta besar-besaran dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun kampus. Taehyung merupakan ketua organisasi, jadi sudah dipastikan dia sangat sibuk mengurus pesta yang kabarnya akan dilangsungkan selama semalaman suntuk.

Jungkook tak kalah sibuknya. Walaupun dia tidak mengikuti organisasi apa-apa di kampus, Jungkook memegang jabatan yang lumayan tinggi di cabang perkantoran ayahnya. Saham pada salah satu cabang menurun drastis, dan ayahnya mengutus Jungkook untuk menanganinya, karena sang ayah masih berada di Paris. Jungkook bersama asistennya berusaha menemui semua investor kantor demi menjernihkan saham kembali.

Tapi tetap saja, Taehyung mampir ke pikirannya.

Ada suara getaran ponsel, tapi Jungkook tidak dapat merasakan getarannya. Pasti ponsel itu terjatuh (lagi) dan tertutupi kertas-kertas di meja. Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu melirik jam di tengah ruangan.

01.05

Jam satu dini hari. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas kasar, lalu mulai mencari ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Dia menggeser tombol hijau setelah menemukan ponselnya tertutupi kertas yang bergambar grafik.

" _Sudah kuduga kau masih bangun, Kook."_

"Lima menit."

" _Aku juga tidak berniat lama-lama. Kau datang ke pesta besok?"_

"Entah. Urusanku masih banyak."

" _Datanglah, Kook. Luruskan permasalahanmu dan Taehyung. Dia bekerja terlalu keras sejak seminggu yang lalu, bisa-bisa dia malah tidak hadir di pesta yang dia buat."_

" _This fuckin' company need someone to take care of this shit, dude._ "

" _Oke oke, kalau kau tak bisa datang. Akan kutitipkan salam pada Tae. Tapi kalau bisa, aku merindukanmu, bung."_

"Menjijikan, tapi aku tersanjung. Kalau aku terlambat, sisakan alkohol yang kadarnya rendah."

" _Itu baru Jungkook yang kukenal."_

Dan sambungan terputus begitu saja. Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis. Dia juga merindukan bocah tengik bernama Yugyeom itu. Seminggu ini Jungkook tak pergi kuliah, dia memfokuskan diri dengan masalah perusahaan. Soal absen, Jungkook sudah memberi tau pada dosennya, dan dia juga meminta tugas-tugas pengganti absennya—yang sudah berhasil dia garap di tengah kesibukannya.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen, setelah memastikan semua berkas sudah selesai dia urus. Ibunya sedang di Busan, jadi di rumah hanya ada pelayan-pelayan. Itulah yang membuat Jungkook enggan berada di rumah. Pelayan-pelayan itu _bitchy_. Saat hanya ada Jungkook di rumah, mereka menggoda Jungkook. Jungkook pernah menampar salah satunya, yang dengan beraninya memegang kebanggaan Jungkook.

Sialan.

Setelah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata—yah, jalanan sangat sepi tadi—Jungkook sampai di apartemennya. Menidurkan dirinya di kasur tanpa ada niatan berganti baju. Perutnya yang kelaparan itu pun dibiarkannya. Sekalian sarapan besok.

.

.

.

Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat pada dosennya. Dia meninggalkan ruangan dosen, berjalan ke arah kantin. Sesuai perkiraan, Yugyeom, Mingyu dan Bambam tengah tertawa terbahak disana.

"Yo! Kook!"

Jungkook tersenyum kala Bambam melambaikan tangannya. Dengan segera Jungkook menyeret kakinya menuju meja ketiga temannya itu.

"Ah, Kook, alismu berkerut. Rileks lah sebentar, aku tau mengurus kertas laknat itu memang menyusahkan," Mingyu mengusap kedua alis Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook tersadar, sedari tadi dia merasa sangat pegal dibagian mata, namun dia tidak tau bagian mananya.

"Nanti malam kalian datang?"

"Yap."

"Aku ingin mencari partner _one night stand_."

Mereka sontak menjitak Mingyu. "Yak! Sakit, eoh!" dan keempat remaja itu tertawa bersama. Di sela tawanya, netra kelam Jungkook menangkap siluet punggung Taehyung yang berjalan menjauhi kantin. Inginnya sih, Jungkook mengejar Taehyung, meminta penjelasan mengenai mari-akhiri-semua-ini dari Taehyung. Namun, dia berpikiran kalau itu bisa dilakukan nanti saja.

Malam menjelang. Jungkook diberi tau Bambam kalau _dresscode_ pesta itu adalah pesta topeng. Klise. Seperti di sinetron. Jungkook langsung menaiki mobil Yugyeom, yang sudah terdapat Mingyu juga Bambam didalamnya. Mereka bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan—karena jarak apartemen Jungkook dan kampus lumayan jauh—dengan musik yang berasal dari radio.

Sampai di pesta, mereka dibuat berdecak kagum melihat halaman belakang kampus yang luas sudah dihias sedemikian rupa agar nampak elegan. Pesta topeng _outdoor_? Untungnya bulan bersinar, tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan datang.

Mereka berempat sudah memakai topeng. Yugyeom dan Bambam menghampiri meja berisikan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman, Mingyu menghampiri seorang gadis, dan Jungkook ditinggal sendirian. Tadi Yugyeom sudah mengajaknya, tapi Jungkook menolak dengan alasan masih kenyang.

Iya. Masih kenyang. Tapi minta diambilkan tiga kue dan satu kaleng soda juga.

Baru saja Jungkook akan menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa, seseorang menarik pergelangannya. Membawanya menuju tempat yang temaram, lalu menyudutkannya pada batang pohon. Jungkook menahan nafasnya, wajah lelaki ini terlalu dekat—meski ditutupi topeng—membuat nafasnya langsung menghampiri hidung Jungkook. Jungkook dapat mencium bau alkohol dengan jelas.

"Ugh, siapa?" Tanya Jungkook yang tidak digubris sama sekali. Orang itu malah meraba lengannya, membuat Jungkook geli sendiri.

"Lepas," Jungkook berusaha mendorong dada lelaki itu, tetapi lelaki itu malah membungkam bibirnya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Jungkook. Dia mengendus Jungkook. Astaga, apa Jungkook akan diperkosa?

"Lihat lehermu. Minta dinodai olehku."

Jungkook menggigit tangan yang sedang membekapnya, berharap orang itu melepaskannya. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Orang itu melepas topeng Jungkook kasar, lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada mulut Jungkook.

"Diam saja. Aku tau kau menikmatinya, kau pasti ingin aku menusukmu, bukan? Menusuk lubang analmu sampai robek, membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan dunia," lelaki itu menjilat telinga Jungkook sensual, membuat Jungkook mendesah tertahan.

Lelaki itu kembali mengarahkan kepalanya ke leher Jungkook. Menjilatnya, memberikan rangsangan pada Jungkook. Dihisapnya dengan kuat tulang belikat Jungkook, menghasilkan sebuah tanda merah menyala yang kontras dengan kulit putih susu Jungkook.

"Kau milikku, _sayang_."

Jungkook menitikkan air matanya. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya diperkosa oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ini terlalu mengerikan. _Taehyung, tolong aku,_ lirih Jungkook dalam hati, saat orang itu kembali mengendus lehernya, membuatnya menggelinjang. Jungkook menutup kedua matanya rapat.

"Sialan!"

 _Bugh!_

Jungkook masih menutup matanya. Bekapan pada mulutnya dan cekalan pada tangannya sudah terlepas, tapi dia masih terlalu takut untuk membuka mata. Terdengar beberapa kali suara tonjokan, membuatnya bergidik.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menangkup wajah Jungkook. Jungkook semakin memejamkan matanya, sampai sebuah suara berat masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Kookie,"

Jungkook langsung membuka matanya, memeluk pemuda dihadapannya erat, yang dibalas tak kalah eratnya. Taehyung mengusap punggung Jungkook, memberikan ketenangan yang sebenarnya tak perlu ia lakukan karena kehadiran Kim Taehyung sendiri merupakan ketenangan bagi Jeon Jungkook.

"Taetae Hyung..."

"Aku disini, Kookie."

"Aku ingin bertanya,"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa maksudmu tentang mengakhiri semuanya?"

Taehyung menegang. Refleks, dia melepas pelukan Jungkook. Mendorong Jungkook sehingga tubuh pemuda kelinci itu menubruk pohon dibelakangnya sedikit keras.

"Aw! Aish, Hyung, kenapa sih?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Bulu yang berada di pinggir topeng Taehyung ikut bergerak ke sana kemari. Jungkook mendekati Taehyung, lalu bekata dengan lembut, "Jawab aku, Hyungie."

Taehyung menatap ke dalam mata Jungkook. Seperti menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Taehyung menghela nafas lalu mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Hubungan kita, Kook. Aku ingin mengakhirinya."

Jungkook mengernyit. Kedua alisnya berkerut. "Hubungan? Persahabatan?"

Taehyung mengusap kedua alis Jungkook yang berkerut, membuat alis itu rileks kembali. "Tentu saja bukan. Hubungan kita, Kook. _Kita_."

"Pa...caran?" Tanya Jungkook ragu. Taehyung mengangguk lemah, dan Jungkook kaget setengah mati.

Apa-apaan. Memangnya kapan mereka berpacaran?

Jungkook tidak ingat Taehyung pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Jungkook. Dan Jungkook pun sama sekali tidak ingat dia pernah menyatakan cinta pada Taehyung. Yah, sebenarnya Jungkook memang mencintai Taehyung, tapi dia merasa belum pernah berpacaran dengan lelaki pemilik senyum kotak itu.

"Kookie? Hei? Melamun?"

Seluruh atensi Jungkook kembali. Dia segera menatap Taehyung dalam. "Kapan kita berpacaran?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat alis. "Kau lupa?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Kau ingat perkemahan kampus dua minggu yang lalu?"

Jungkook menerawang. Ya, dia ingat. Tapi, sejauh ingatannya, tidak ada bayang-bayang Taehyung menyatakan cinta padanya saat acara api unggun dihadapan banyak orang. Jungkook mengangguk perlahan.

"Saat itu, di tenda, aku sedang melihat wajahmu yang tengah tertidur. Aku menggumamkan _Jungkook, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku._ Dan tiba-tiba kau terbangun, matamu sedikit terbuka, membuatku kaget. Kau berkata, _aku juga mencintai Tae Hyung,_ dan ku anggap kita berpacaran."

Jungkook menganga lebar. Otaknya kosong.

"Hyung...jangan bilang kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya karena aku kurang perhatian padamu."

Kening Taehyung berkerut. "Tentu saja. Kau terlalu cuek. Aku sakit hati."

"Oh astaga, Hyung," Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Ah, itu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau kau menyatakan cintamu padaku saat itu. Aku—suka mengigau saat sedang tidur, jadi, yah..." Jungkook mengusap tenguknya gugup.

Sedangkan mata Taehyung membola. "Ja-jadi, yang ku-dengar bukan..."

"Tapi aku memang menyukaimu, Hyung!" seru Jungkook. "Aku tidak tau kalau kita tengah berpacaran,"

"Ah, uh, eoh," Taehyung jadi bingung sendiri. Jadi, selama ini hanya Taehyung yang menganggap mereka berpacaran? Memang, Taehyung belum menunjukkan figure seorang pacar yang sebenarnya—karena Taehyung tidak tau caranya, dia terlalu kaku—hanya saja Taehyung beberapa kali menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Hanya itu.

"Eung, Hyung, jadi...bagaimana?" Tanya Jungkook gugup.

"Kookie, aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali, jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jeon Jungkook, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ujar Taehyung tanpa basa basi, seraya menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat. Ini sama sekali tidak romantis, sungguh. Tapi, Jungkook bahagia.

"Tentu, Hyung. Aku juga mencintaimu." Cicit Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh, lalu menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ah iya. Apa keparat tadi melakukan sesuatu padamu, Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung. Jungkook memperlihatkan tanda kemerahan di tulang belikatnya. Taehyung menggeram.

"Bajingan. Dia mencuri _start_." Taehyung menunduk, menjilat bekas gigitan itu dengan perlahan, membuat Jungkook mendesah tertahan.

"Sialan. Aku akan memberikan _kissmark_ lebih baik daripada dia, sehingga hanya ada aku di otak maupun hatimu, Kookie."

 _Glek._

Alo. Ini pertama kalinya aku _publish_ cerita di FFN. Maapkeun alurnya kecepetan kek rapp mas Agus.

Ehe. Canda. Rapp Suga lebih bagus kemana-mana daripada ni cerita.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


End file.
